Yo soy Goku
by Link-DZA
Summary: Debido a una inexplicable duplicación espontánea, Milk ahora tiene dos maridos. [Oneshot]


**Yo soy Goku**

"_Y yo soy la empleada del consultorio,_

_dijo la empleada del consultorio."_

José Saramago, _Ensayo sobre la ceguera._

Gohan no nacerá. Todavía existe la posibilidad de que Milk y cualquier Goku lleguen a compartir el lecho como marido y mujer en toda la extensión del enunciado, pero el resultado de ello, es decir, el hijo nacido dentro de nueve meses, el primogénito, no podrá ser, bajo ninguna circunstancia, el mismo que anoche debió ser engendrado. Si es varón, le pondrán el mismo nombre y tendrá una gran semejanza con el original, el Gohan que también iba a existir en esta línea del tiempo, aunque no dejará de ser y parecer, desde diversos puntos de vista, solamente su hermano. Todo lo anterior tiene su causa en la totalidad de las circunstancias y, de manera más directa y simple, con la decisión que Milk comunicó hace días a sus dos maridos, Podemos compartirlo todo, menos el dormitorio.

Ninguno de los tres sabe de qué manera se torció la normalidad. El primer Goku, a quien se le nombra así no por ser el auténtico ni el primero en existir, sino porque precede al otro en su mención particular dentro del relato, se enteró de la existencia del segundo cuando se topó con él de regreso a casa. Había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco y a deleitarse con la vista del paisaje desde esas alturas; pronto quedó satisfecho y caminó al hogar con el deseo de interrumpir a Milk en su quehacer abrazándola por detrás para después llevarla en brazos hasta la habitación ignorando sus falsas protestas. Desvió su rumbo cuando se vio a sí mismo caminando cerca de ahí. Al estar frente a frente, ambos tuvieron la impresión de tener iguales los pensamientos así como llevaban las ropas y callaron. Quién eres tú, preguntó al fin el segundo, Yo soy Goku, contestó el primero haciendo énfasis en el yo, como si acusara de impostor a quien tenía enfrente, Yo también, dijo el otro y volvieron a guardar silencio. Ya que dos cabezas no pudieron, mejor que una, encontrar una explicación, decidieron ir a su casa y contarle a Milk lo ocurrido.

Desde ese día, la joven tiene dos maridos. Atenderlos con la misma dedicación que cuando eran uno sólo le cuesta el doble de esfuerzo; los saiyas ocupan la habitación de un futuro hijo para dormir en vez de la recámara donde lo hace ella, ensucian dos veces más ropa, se bañan una vez al día pero no han querido hacerlo juntos al permanecer entre ellos una especie de recelo y sentimiento de completa pertenencia del agua a la hora del baño por lo que hay que estarla calentando para cada uno, y lo más a atroz de todo es la cantidad de comida que son capaces de devorar entre ambos: a Milk le parece que el día no tiene bastantes horas, ni las ollas ni los platos ni los trastos suficiente capacidad para meter en ellos tanto alimento, aunque se pusiera a cocer puro arroz. Desayuno, comida y cena están en su mente y en sus manos desde el amanecer. A eso, habría que sumarle otra carga, porque, como se mencionó antes, esta mujer recién casada, desde el día de la duplicación espontánea de su marido, decidió abstenerse de toda intimidad con él, o ellos, por lo que a cambio de todo su trabajo como ama de casa no recibe ni se permite el gusto de dar una sola muestra de afecto.

Le ha resultado imposible determinar cuál de los dos es el verdadero. Es un hecho que sus cuerpos carecen de alguna característica que haga posible diferenciarlos y que ambos tienen una voz, acostumbran decir las mismas palabras y sufrir incidentes similares, que se rascan la nuca de igual manera y no existe variación alguna en la frustración que escapa por su mirada. Incluso, el conjunto de sus recuerdos es el mismo; han llevado una vida idéntica que se bifurca desde el momento en que ambos, como ellos aseguran, salieron de su casa el día que comenzó la confusión, cuando Milk recuerda haberse despedido de su hasta entonces único esposo sólo una vez: tras cerrar la puerta, el primer Goku caminó hacia la izquierda y el segundo recuerda haberse ido por la derecha; a solas, hicieron prácticamente lo mismo, después se encontraron y el resto ya se ha dicho. Cada vez que puede, la joven los observa a ambos, está al pendiente de todo lo que dicen y busca el menor indicio, cualquier irregularidad, alguna palabra, un gesto fuera de lugar, la más insignificante equivocación del impostor.

De la existencia de éste último ya no está tan segura como al principio. Qué día nos casamos, y ambos saiyas tardaron lo mismo en contestar; Cuál es mi platillo favorito, y a los dos se les había olvidado; Cómo es que nos comprometimos, y alegaron desconocer la manera en que ocurrió aquello. Intentando recordar algún detalle revelador en el interrogatorio al que los sometió los primeros días, Milk se sienta a la mesa con ellos a cenar y entre bocado y bocado los observa, Te ves cansada, dice el primer Goku, Lo estoy, Deberías dormir un poco, dice el segundo, Lo haré dentro de un rato, Qué has pensado hacer, tú sabes, con nosotros, Nada, voy a seguir esperando, Qué, Cualquier cosa, Por qué no te das cuenta de que yo soy Goku, Y él, pregunta ella, Acaso no lo es también, Yo sólo sé que soy tu esposo, dice el segundo, Y yo creo que los tres sabemos que ambos lo son, dice ella al ponerse de pie y tomar toda la loza sucia que puede con ambas manos.

Goku, acostado en el futón, voltea y ve la silueta oscura de los pies de su otro yo; está despierto, lo sabe. Se rendiría al impulso de levantarse e irrumpir en el cuarto de su mujer, ignorar todo acuerdo tomado en los últimos días para sentir en la desnudez mutua, el roce de la piel, el sudor y los jadeos, que todo ha regresado a la normalidad, si no fuera por la presencia del otro. La prohibición es recíproca; permanece acostado y despierto, vigilándose mientras se vigila, en silencio: no tiene nada qué decirse. Siente una doble pena por sí mismo y le parece increíble no haber podido, hasta el momento, lograr una tregua que les permita a ambos aprovechar las horas de la noche durmiendo en vez de esperar que el sueño les caiga encima al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, cierra los párpados; siente que el otro deja de mirarlo.

En la mañana, Milk dijo, Tengo una idea; citarla a partir de esta última palabra tomaría un párrafo completo, por lo que sólo se dirá que ha propuesto a sus dos maridos recorrer de nuevo ambas rutas, derecha e izquierda, con el fin de encontrar cualquier pista que pueda revelarles el porqué de la hasta ahora inexplicable duplicación imprevista y poder así mutilar el trío para regresarlo a su estado de pareja. Peor es quedarse aquí y no hacer nada, dijo cuando terminó, casi a manera de disculpa, al notar el desconcierto de los saiyas. Lo haremos, A qué horas, En un rato, Mejor aprovechen el mediodía, a esta hora todo se ve más claro, Y tú qué harás mientras tanto, Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Voy a estar colgando la ropa y preparando la comida, Pero esto es más importante, Ustedes mejor que nadie saben por dónde anduvieron, a mí no me necesitan, Entonces, nos vamos. Milk los acompaña a la puerta y, al momento de decirles adiós, siente el deseo de materializar la despedida a través de un abrazo, una caricia por lo menos. Sólo da un paso torpe hacia delante mientras una palabra se atora en su garganta; se detiene, es incapaz de hacer más. Los dos saiyas se acercan a ella, por un momento se miran el uno al otro, contrariados por su reacción idéntica, y otra vez miran a su esposa, parece que sin palabras llegan a un acuerdo y la besan al mismo tiempo en cada mejilla lo que dura un aliento; después, con su sonrisa, prometen volver con una respuesta.

Qué estamos buscando, No sé, lo que sea, Aquí no hay nada, Levántate y sigue, Yo lo veo todo igual, Esto no pudo haber pasado así como así, alguna pista debe haber, anda, ayúdame, Tal vez debamos buscar al otro lado, donde dices que estabas tú ese día, Ahí estaba, ya lo hemos discutido varias veces; vamos al otro camino, Si, lo sé, la verdad es que tú y yo somos el mismo, Es posible que no nos quede más que aceptarlo, Ella también se ha hecho a la idea, No es fácil para Milk, Para ninguno, Hace semanas que no la veía sonreír como hace rato, cuando la besamos, Eso mismo estaba pensando, Tal vez uno de nosotros deba irse, A dónde, en fin, eso debería decidirlo ella, Oye, ya viste eso, Qué cosa, Por allá, Ah, ya lo veo, pero no lo creo.

La comida ya está lista. Milk decide darse un respiro y toma asiento; se refresca desde el momento en que se aparta de la estufa y el vapor de la comida hirviendo deja de empaparle el cuello y la cara. Se ha pasado todo el rato acongojada pensando lo que podría pasar desde el momento en que sus dos esposos entren de nuevo por la puerta; esto, principalmente, porque sigue pensando en el doble beso y en todo lo que éste ha podido significar. Lo más grave, desde su punto de vista, es que comienzan a caer las barreras que se levantaron entre los tres desde un principio y los saiyas podrían muy pronto dejar de sentir celos el uno del otro, como lo hicieron al besarla, y estar dispuestos a permitir que su otro yo demuestre su afecto a cambio de poder hacerlo de igual manera, y ella ha dejado de verlos como dos personas distintas; está segura de que su marido es uno sólo, el mismo, pero ahora posee dos cuerpos. Aquí, en una casa lejos de cualquier otra, donde no hay más personas que ellos, dadas las actuales circunstancias, los ecos de la moralidad suenan distantes y cualquier cosa puede pasar sin que nadie se entere; Milk se sorprende y se reprocha a ella misma por estar pensando de esta manera y considerar la posibilidad de que, con el tiempo y la convivencia cada vez más íntima, lo extraordinario se vuelva cotidiano y los ahora tres habitantes de la casa, la mujer y sus dos maridos, lleguen a compartir el dormitorio, aunque sea por turnos. Deja que la sopa hierva sin control mientras piensa que tal vez el amor justifique los medios y si esto no se soluciona, si su esposo sigue duplicado, si no hay otra manera de amarlo, entonces no sabe de lo que podría ser capaz para salvar su matrimonio. En eso, oye que tocan a la puerta. Deja la estufa encendida y corre hacia la entrada pensando que, en el peor de los casos, verá a los dos saiyas con las manos vacías e igual de desconcertados que desde el primer momento y siente que no le importará, por ahora le basta con abrazarlos, recibir otro beso y llevarlos a la cocina para comer. Cuando abre, sus intenciones se desvanecen. Los mira sin decir una palabra o hacer un sólo gesto y luego estrella la puerta en sus narices. Convencida de que han decidido enloquecerla, regresa a la cocina, temiendo que la comida preparada para dos saiyas no será suficiente para cuatro.

La nave aterrizó junto a la casa antes del mediodía y de ella bajaron las tres jóvenes que comparten el nombre de Bulma; ahora conversan con los cuatro saiyas bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras Milk les llena los vasos con agua fresca, Entonces a ti te pasó lo mismo, Si no supiera que vives en este lugar tan apartado del resto del mundo, pensaría que habitas bajo una roca, Allá, en la Capital del Oeste, acá, en Ciudad Satán, y en todas partes, las personas siguen multiplicándose, Nosotras ya somos tres, pero he sabido de quienes hasta ahora han llegado a ser cinco, Las familias ya no caben en sus casas, se pelean hasta por la comida, Y la gran mayoría se ven obligados a compartir un empleo, por lo tanto, perciben un sólo sueldo, Hasta hay quienes han asesinado a sus réplicas tratando de permanecer únicos, aunque de poco les ha servido, no tardan en volver a duplicarse, Imagínate, ciudadanos yendo a la cárcel por matarse a sí mismos, Es una barbaridad, esto no puede seguir así, Bulma, sabes por qué nos está pasando esto, pregunta Goku, y ya no se dirá si éste o cualquiera es el primero, el segundo, el tercero o el cuarto, pues resulta difícil y poco práctico determinarlo, A ciencia cierta, no lo sabemos, Sólo hemos formulado algunas teorías, Disculpen, ahora vengo, dice Milk, que va por más agua porque no le ha alcanzando la de la jarra para llenar todos los vasos, En la Corporación, nos hemos concentrado en investigar este fenómeno, Goku, y debo confesarte que nuestra visita la motivó cierta curiosidad científica, Aunque lo principal era venir a verte, informarte de la situación, Tuvimos que ser nosotras, y no tú, por supuesto, Podrían pasar cinco años y estarías muy tranquilo sin habernos visitado una sola vez, pero no venimos a discutir, Me da gusto que, a pesar de todo, te encuentres bien, aunque llama mi atención que Milk permanece siendo una sola persona, Escuché que mencionaban mi nombre, ocurre algo, No, nada, Sólo comentábamos que todo este lío es ya una prioridad a nivel mundial, Y en otros planetas también, hasta donde sabemos, Ahora vuelvo, les traeré algo de fruta, Bueno, como te decía, Goku, por el momento sólo podemos suponer lo que está pasando, Creemos que la causa de este fenómeno es la invención de la máquina del tiempo en el futuro, Cómo sabes eso, Qué tiene que ver con que ahora seamos cuatro, Verás, en la Corporación, la máquina del tiempo, la cual sirve, entre otras cosas, para volver al pasado, es sólo un proyecto a largo plazo, A muy largo plazo, incluso, nuestro padre, que ahora es cuatro al igual que tú, siempre ha dicho que no verá en vida esa máquina, a menos que ésta regrese en el tiempo, Nosotras creemos que sí lo hizo, que la Corporación Cápsula logró culminar el proyecto en el futuro cuando dispuso de la tecnología necesaria y la máquina fue construida, Y viajó en el tiempo, Una y otra vez, Quizá demasiadas veces, Ya he vuelto, tomen, prueben algunas de las frutas que se dan por aquí, y si se les ofrece algo más sólo díganme, Estamos bien, siéntate de una buena vez y relájate, Qué es lo que estaban diciendo, Ah, sí, lo que sucede es que creemos que el tiempo no es lineal ni uno sólo, al menos, dejó de serlo cuando se usó por primera vez la máquina del tiempo, Máquina del tiempo, acaso ya existe algo como eso, Todavía no, lo decimos en tiempo pasado ya que si las cosas están como están es porque todo eso ya ocurrió, al menos, en una temporalidad diferente a la nuestra, Según una de nuestras teorías, cada vez que alguien viajó al pasado, se creó una línea temporal alternativa, que continuó existiendo, por decirlo así, al mismo tiempo, Paralelamente, Exacto, y mantuvieron cierto equilibrio hasta que fueron tantas que se rompieron, se cruzaron, se revolvieron, Vuelvo enseguida, olvidé algo en la cocina, No entiendo, si el tiempo está revuelto, por qué los cuatro tenemos la misma edad, Vaya, no esperaba que preguntaras algo como eso, Para explicártelo tendríamos que ahondar en ese asunto partiendo de conceptos muy complicados, No importa, al fin y al cabo, no hay nada más qué hacer, Iré con Milk un momento, dice Bulma y se retira.

La encuentra sentada en la cocina, Qué te pasa, Me pasa que no entiendo nada, que no sé qué sucede ni por qué, ni mucho menos cómo arreglarlo, todo lo que dices me confunde más todavía, no me interesan las máquinas del tiempo ni nada de eso, yo lo que quiero es saber quién es mi esposo, cuál de ellos cuatro es Goku, mi Goku, Te entiendo, Tienes ese mismo problema con Yamcha, A decir verdad, no; él se ha ido multiplicando al igual que yo, y más le vale seguirlo haciendo, pero no te desesperes, y no llores, si mi propia teoría es correcta, entonces existe un modo de determinar cuál es el verdadero, De verdad existe una manera, No puedo estar totalmente segura, mi deber como científica es ser escéptica, pero fue así como llegué a la conclusión de que yo soy la original, las otras dos son réplicas, y por supuesto, esto se queda entre tú y yo, Dime cómo lo hiciste, qué hago para saber quién es Goku, A estas alturas debes saber bien que los cuatro lo son, pero sólo uno ha sido tu esposo desde el principio, y como estos no son ni el momento ni el lugar adecuados para explicarte qué hacer con todo detalle, sólo te diré que debes encontrar una diferencia en su memoria: tal parece que las réplicas recuerdan un evento en particular de manera distinta al original, porque no podrían estar en el mismo lugar a la hora de multiplicarse, y eso es a lo que podríamos llamarle el elemento de ajuste, el cual les permite alegar ser los originales a pesar de haber aparecido espontáneamente, No te entiendo nada, sigo sin saber qué hacer, Veamos, cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste a él sólo, Hace algunas semanas, antes de que se fuera a caminar por la montaña, Y después, qué pasó, Ya eran dos cuando regresaron, Les preguntaste qué hicieron en su caminata, Sí, lo hice, Notaste alguna diferencia, Sí, recuerdo que uno se fue por el camino de la derecha y el otro por el de la izquierda, Por ahí puedes empezar, ahora regresemos antes de que sospechen.

Los días siguientes, Milk los ha dedicado a enseñarle a sus maridos cómo hacer las labores del hogar al resultarle inconcebible seguirlas llevando a cabo ella sola; conseguir que Goku aprendiera cuatro veces a lavar su propia ropa, entre otras cosas, le ha costado todavía más esfuerzo del que pensó ahorrarse en un principio. Todo aquello que no hace lo tiene que supervisar: no vaya a romperse otro jarrón o a arruinarse más prendas de vestir, que ella es una ama de casa novata, pero durante los casi tres primeros meses de matrimonio la casa se mantuvo en orden y espera que con su instrucción, en unos días más, los saiyas ya no provoquen más accidentes. A pesar de su dolor de espalda, la cocina sigue siendo sólo para ella; no tiene deseos de compartirla con Goku, a quien sólo deja los trastos sucios. Tener a sus maridos ocupados y por separado, le dio las oportunidades perfectas para interrogarlos sin que ninguno de los otros se diera cuenta. Milk supuso que lo más prudente sería esconder el gran interés que tenía sobre cierta situación en específico para que no se les ocurriera discutirla entre ellos: hacia qué lado caminó cada uno el día de la primera duplicación y qué hicieron antes de encontrarse el uno con el otro, pues hay que recordar que los cuatro alegan ser el primero y el segundo, de ninguna manera el tercero ni el cuarto, así que las preguntas no las hizo de manera directa como los primeros días, esta vez las intercaló en lo que parecía el flujo normal de una conversación, hasta que finalmente podía hacer la pregunta clave, Hacia qué lado dices que caminaste, y ahora que tiene las cuatro respuestas, no puede creer que lo recomendado por Bulma haya resultado, Yo me fui por la izquierda, A la izquierda, Por el camino de la izquierda, Hacia la derecha, ya te había dicho. Y aunque tales respuestas para Milk no tienen sentido, es decir, sabe muy bien que el primer Goku se fue por la izquierda y el segundo lo hizo por la derecha, y si el tercero y el cuarto dicen ser los dos anteriores, entonces cada uno debería recordar haberse ido por un camino distinto y no por el mismo el día de la primera duplicación, pero eso lo pensará después, por ahora, su prioridad es señalar al original.

El que recuerda haberse ido por la derecha está lavando los platos. Hace algunos minutos, le dio a Milk su respuesta sin imaginar que así se revelaría como el auténtico Goku, al menos el de esta línea temporal, y ahora la ve mirar hacia todos lados antes de volver a entrar en la cocina, Qué ocurre, Nada, nada, Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Lo único que quiero es que conserves esto, le dice ella mientras amarra en su muñeca un listón negro. Cuando termina, toma las manos enjabonadas de Goku entre las suyas, se cerciora de que nadie los ve y se apresura a darle un beso en los labios. No dice nada más. Antes de salir de ahí, mira a su esposo sonreír.

La noche anterior se fue a dormir sin preguntar cómo es que aparecieron el quinto, el sexto y el séptimo; la tensión en el cuello la acompañó toda la noche y despierta con ella en la madrugada. Este día le cuesta levantarse más que en cualquier otro, pero sabe que cada minuto que duerma en la mañana lo pasará despierta en la noche, así que prefiere comenzar con la jornada de una vez. Mientras se sacude la modorra de encima, decide que lo primero por hacer es descolgar la ropa. Se viste como si no tuviera nada más que hacer en todo el día y silenciosa abandona su cuarto, frotándose el rostro con las manos. Antes de salir de la casa, al mirar hacia fuera, todo resto soñoliento es barrido por una descarga que le recorre la columna y parece salirle por los ojos. Se tapa la boca con las manos, ahoga un grito. Ahí afuera, descolgando la ropa del tendedero, está ella misma. Retrocede antes de que la otra la descubra, La otra, la otra, cómo sé que ella es la otra y no yo. Va dando pasos cortos por el pasillo hasta que llega a la sala, donde tres de los saiyas están roncando. Uno de ellos, el del listón negro, duerme en el sofá más grande. Se le acerca, evitando pisar al que está sobre el suelo. Goku, levántate, le dice al oído mientras lo sacude. El saiya abre los párpados y lo primero que ve es a su esposa pidiéndole que guarde silencio al atravesar el índice sobre los labios. Ella lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la cocina, donde se pierden de la posible vista de todos los demás; omite las palabras y rodea el cuello de Goku con sus brazos mientras le da besos cortos y desesperados como si le pidiera hacer el amor ahí mismo, Aquí no podemos, Entonces nos vamos, A dónde, A cualquier lugar, el tiempo que sea, lejos de toda esta locura, Estás segura, Sí, llévame Goku, dice antes de darle un último beso. Mientras caminan a la puerta tomados de la mano, ella espera que los otros dos sigan durmiendo y que el saiya no voltee hacia el patio, que siga ignorante, que no tenga duda alguna de la autenticidad de su esposa para que así pueda ser feliz, si es que la felicidad en verdad es posible y no se ha desbaratado al repartirse entre tantas personas. Cuando abren la puerta, se paran en seco al verse a ellos mismos ahí afuera, sorprendidos justo antes de escapar. Milk suelta la mano de Goku al ver un lazo negro en la muñeca del otro saiya.


End file.
